Ecoute-moi,Edward
by whiteswan92
Summary: Edward vit dans un monde "normal" ses potes, sa sœur envahissante, la musique et sa copine Tanya ..qui veut faire une pause . Bella vit dans un monde semblable sa meilleure amie Alice , sa famille difficile ,le cinéma a une différence prés : Bella est Sourde . L'histoire d'une rencontre improbable qui risque de bouleversé bien des choses ...
1. Chapter 1

Etrange histoire

EPOV :

Un homme intelligent a dit un jour qu'on pouvait bàtir quelque chose de beau avec les pierres qui se trouvaient sur notre route

je peux vous dire que c'est vrai . ça m'est arrivé

mais ce jour-la, alors que je suivais cette fille à travers la ville en compagnie de mes deux potes préférés ,je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait .

c'etait pourtant si evident que j'aurais dù le voir,ça sautait aux yeux . Mais j'etait tellement a coté de mes pompes a cette epoque .Malade d'amour .Paumé . Je ne comprenais rien a rien .

Au lieu de ça , comme une andouille ,je lui courais apres avec les deux autres ,en lui lancant des grossieretés .

Je ne voyais que ce que je voulais bien voir : ses boucles sauvages , sa mini jupe remontée un rien trop haut .Le tatouage sur la nuque qui disparaissait sous son t-shirt grenat .

ses tongs vertes faisaient un bruit dechirant sur l'asphalte ,elle semblaient crier pitié a chaque pas . Il faisait trop chaud pour la saison,l'air vibrait autour de nous

c'est de cette vibration que surgit sa fiere silhouette. Le cerveau brulé par cette chaleur ,j'etais aveuglé a tout le reste . je ne voyais que ses boucles insolentes,ses fringues,son incroyable aplomb . Mais les pierres qui tombaient du ciel juste a coté de moi, je ne les voyais pas . Je ne les entendais pas non plus. ou peut-etre si.

mon pouls battait trop vite ,j'avais du prendre ce grand tummulte pour le battement de mon coeur .

Je m'apelle edward cullen ,j'etait en pleins adolescence.

Mon nom,en finnois,a un sens plutot etrange : qui est comme dieu ?

pas moi,en tout cas

je ne comprenais absolument rien aux femmes.

Et c'est par un lundi de juin que cette etrange histoire commença .


	2. deux semaine,trois jours et cinq heures

**Bonjour ! voici le premier chapitre ou l'on apprend a decouvrir Edward et ses deux meilleurs amies Alec et Ben et ou sa change de jasper et emmet ( mais ne vous inquiété pas ils seront dans la fics et auront des roles principaux :) Je tient a vous prevenir qu'il y auras que des point de vue de edward :/ pour le moment et les point de vue de bella plus tard .voilis voilas bonne lecteure :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire appartient a Kathrin schrocke sous le titre de "freak city" et les personnages appartienne a stephanie meyer je ne fais que remodeler leurs histoires.**

** Deux semaine, trois jours et cinq heures**

**EPOV:**

La fille devais etre pour Alec c'etait comme ça un gentlemen's agreement, un de ces plans tacites entre homme.C'est vrais que Ben sortait avec Angela depuis leur premier voyage scolaire le grand amour des kilométres de SMS ,des heures a se tripoter dans les caves a vélos il etait si accro a sa angela qu'il n'y a avait rien à faire .Et moi... depuis peu ,j'etait un mec cassé . ça faisait deux semaines,trois jours et cinq heures que Tanya m'avait largué .

Tanya ,n'etait-ce pas une prophétesse porteuse de mort,dans la gréce antique ? peu importe pour moi elle etait celle qui m'avait joué un trés sale tour .Imaginez une boule d'energie incapable de reste en place ,une fille qui fonce a travers la vie comme une balle de ping pong , avec un seul but trouver son plaisir et faire tourner la tête aux pauvre mec sans défense dans mon genre . Elle portait des cheveux long teint en blonde platine qu'elle façonnait en vagues a force de gel ,elle etait chanteuse dans un groupe ( un groupe de collégiens c'est vrais ,mais c'etait un debut ) Apres l'ecole elle voulait aller a mannheim , à la pop-academie .

Tanya avait du talent et elle etait belle a tomber , a vrais dire ,qu'elle me quitte n'avait été qu'une question de temps .Depuis qu'elle avait rompu ,je ne faisais rien d'autre que penser a elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre ( a ce qu'on avait fait, a ce qu'on n'avais pas fait , a ce qu'on avait prevu de faire ,a ce qu'on avait dit et a ce qu'on avait pas dit ) .

J'était completement a bout , bon pour le cabanon et les autres filles n'avaient plus aucun intéret .Si je voyais une tranche de Vache ,je pensais a la façons dont Tanya tenait la fourchette .si je voyais le programme de cinéma de la semaine je pensais à son films préféré (The holiday)comme un prisionnier, je tournais en rond dans le circuit fermé de mes pensées .

Donc Alec serait le veinard il marchait entre Ben et moi sa casquette rabattue sur les yeux .ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'on la suivait cette fille on la sifflait à tour de role , lachant une remarque imbécile pour la provoquer en jouant les grandes gueules .

- Ou est-ce quue tu t'es acheté ce cul de réve ? Cria Ben

Mais la fille etait decidement trop cool elle poursuivait sa route en balançant les hanches pas une fois elle ne s'etait retournée vers la bande de petit cons qui la suivaient

C'était au carrefour que c'etait arrivé elle se tenait a quelque métre devant nous ,Le feu pour les piétons etait resté au vert une éternité

- Si ça passe au rouge et que tu reste j'ai le droit a un baiser ,cria Alec

Le feu passe au rouge ,mais la fille traverse quand meme a la derniere seconde pourtant on entendait approcher le cinq tonne a des kilométres roulant trop vite a travers le centre villes ,il prit le virage à toute allure et s'arréta in extremis en faisant hurler les freins on se serait cru en plein film d'actions la scene avait quelque chose d'irréel comme une cascade dangereuse il s'en etait fallu d'un cheveu qu'il ecrase la fille. Le chauffeur etait à deux doigts de l'infartus il klaxonnait comme un damné .

Mais la fille n'en avait rien a faire elle continuais tranquillement sa marche la téte haute elle passe juste une main dans ses boucle sombres ce qui fit grimper notre adrenaline à des hauteurs vertigineuses ,au diapason du klaxon .

- T'est félée ou quoi ? Cria le camionneur

Il avait baissé sa vitre et vociférait en direction de la fille qui s'éloignait ?

Y avait-il eu une hesitation dans sa demarche ? non pas la moindre ,elle avait peut etre marre de vivre .Elle disparue a l'angle de la rue pendant que nous restions plantés comme des idiots sous le sémaphone avec le camionneur hors de lui

- Vous la connaissez ? Si je l'attrape je la denonce,nous cria l'homme

Nous secouàes la tête

- Bon, en ce qui ne concerne ,c'est out ! dit Alec

je hochai la téte un peu sonné mon regard restait accroché au loin ,la ou la fille avais disparu .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

C'était Ben qui me fixait

- Mais rien , mumurai-je

Nous regagnames la zone pietonne et nous dirigeames vers un stand de hot-dog

- Complètement jetée !dit Alec , le genre de femme a ne vous apporter que des emmerdes le genre a se jeter devant les voitures,a descendre uen façade d'immeuble en rappel ou a stopper une centrale atomique trés peu pour moi plutot un nouveau rencard avec jessica .

Jessica etait dans notre classe et faisait partie d'un groupe de meditation boudhiste Alec avait eu une petite histoire avec elle , a l'ecole primaire .

Nous eclatàmes de rire

Moi particulierement fort

C'etait un miracle ! Apres Deux semaines ,trois jours et cinq heures,j'avais enfin cessé de penser a Tanya pendant quelque minutes .


End file.
